Jewels and Spirit-Guides
The jewels (brilyante) and spirit-guides (gabay-diwa) play a normally overseen yet important role to the world of Encantadia. These are fictional items and characters to the diverse plot of this show. They give the Sang'gres powers and support in times of need respectively. The jewel used to be one big diamond called the Jewel of Elements, which was used by Bartimus, King Meno, Cassiopea and Aegen to defeat the empire of Etheria. The jewel was then split into four by Cassiopea due to Hathoria's plot to steal it. The four were then distributed to Sapiro (Earth), Lireo (Air), Adamya (Water) and Hathoria (Fire). The Hathors stole the Water Jewel but it was later recovered by Armeo together with the Fire Jewel. Before Armeo died, he entrusted to Raquim the Earth, Water and Fire Jewels so he can give it to Mine-a, holder of the Air Jewel. Mine-a in turn entrusted them to her four daughters: Pirena (fire), Amihan (air), Alena (water) and Danaya (earth). The four jewels travelled to and fro these Sang'gres. At the ending, it is Armea, Alena's daughter who inherits the water jewel due to Alena's death. Amihan, Danaya and Pirena keep their jewels at the ending. Each jewel has one spirit-guide who continues to give it power. Amihan and Lira however have special spirit guides called twin-guides (kambal-diwa)who help and guide them. Jewels All jewels grant the owner the powers of levitation and lygokinesis Jewel of fire The jewel grants its owner with the power of pyrokinesis. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified. Pyrokinesis in turn leads the person to control warmth, light and fire. In this sense, the beholder can intensify sunlight (a form of Photokinesis) and conjure fire. This fire is sometimes used to create a portal window to see what other people are doing at the time. Jewel of air The jewel grants its owner with the power of aerokinesis. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified. Aerokinesis in turn leads the person to control air, wind and coldness. In this sense, the beholder can change air currents (form of Atmokinesis), conjure oxygen in areas without it and transform into air, This wind is sometimes used to send messages to other people. Jewel of water The jewel grants its owner with the power of hydrokinesis. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified. Hydrokinesis in turn leads the person to control sonar, liquids, sea creatures and rain. In this sense, the beholder sings with a magical voice (form of Sonokinesis), conjure and alter water and other liquids, communicate with sea creatures and intensify the rain into a storm (a form of Atmokinesis). Jewel of earth The jewel grants its owner with the power of geokinesis. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified. Geokinesis in turn leads the person to control the earth, vegetation and nature. In this sense, the beholder can conjure earthquakes, communicate with plants and animals, shapeshift into any flora or fauna and heal herself via Vitakinesis. Jewel spirit-guides Alipato He dwells in the Jewel of Fire and the fire-element spirit-guide and has the power to bring back life from the dead as long as the keeper of the Jewel of Fire tells him so. He is played by Filipino actor, Antonio Aquitania. Agua The water-element spirit-guide and was the one who turned Alena into a water plant that heals those whom she loves and poisons those who are her enemies. She is played by Filipino actress and SexBomb dancer, Sunshine Garcia. Avilan He is the ancestor of the Mulawins, founder of Avila and the spirit-guide of air element. He is the only guide not needed to be summoned. It would also appear that he is more of spirit-guide of the Air than the jewel as he can appear whenever he wants to. He has appeared to Amihan already when she was still a child eventhough she's not yet the keeper of the Jewel of the Air. He also has the ability to become a Mulawin bird. He usually left dark warnings to Amihan by letting one of his feather fell in front of Amihan. When Danaya was wrongfully banished from Lireo, Avilan watched over her and accompanied her to the mortal realm where he served as her guardian. He is played by Filipino actor, Romnick Sarmienta. Sari-a She is the spirit-guide of the gem of earth. Unlike the others, she did not adhere to Danaya. Ether was able to summon her when she had possession of the earth gem and make her an ally against the Sang'gres. Not until Ether was defeated that she called Danaya her lord. She also use Two Arnis Sticks as weapons like Danaya. Even if Danaya does not posses the gem, when Sari-a gets hurt, Danaya gets hurt also. She is played by Filipino actress, Geneva Cruz. Twin-guides Aera Aera served as Amihan's kambal-diwa (twin spirit-guide) when she wished that her body be duplicated to watch over Lira, when she ran away again, and this time, to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful Encantadia while she is at war. Aera shares Amihan's powers of the air. Although Aera is not Amihan, once Aera is hurt so will Amihan. It was mentioned that if Aera dies, Amihan will lost all her powers. Aera sometimes gives more trouble to the Queen of Lireo. However, she proved useful in many situations. She is played by Filipino actress, Margaret Wilson. Aure Little is known about Aure's character but it is clear that she was the Spirit-guide sent by Ynang Reyna to Lira when she was captured by Pirena. She first appeared to the young Sang'gre in the form of a dove. Her presence was a test for Lira to prove her kindness and purity in heart. It was during the conversations with Aure that Lira got the idea of exposing the truth about the nature of Pirena's deceit by sticking a flower behind Pirena's back. When Pirena appeared as Amihan, Lira found out the amazing ability of Pirena to take another person's form. Aure was the spirit-guide who helped Lira discover her real mission in Encantadia. She is played by Filipino actress, Cheska Garcia See also